Medical implants can be constructed using a wide range of materials, including metallic materials, Polyether ether ketone (hereinafter “PEEK”), ceramic materials and various other materials or composites thereof. There are competing priorities when selecting a material for an implant in order for the implant to pass regulatory testing. Some priorities when designing an implant could include strength, stiffness, fatigue resistance and radiolucency, and often some compromise is made during the design process.
For example, to meet the strength requirements for an implant, the radiolucency may be less than ideal for clinical assessment. As another example, to meet fatigue resistance standards, an implant may be designed with a higher than ideal stiffness for clinical applications.